Warmth
by allycat22
Summary: Nearly a year after his arrival in Storybrooke, Killian has become a special person in Emma's life. He understand her and she sees straight through him. She doesn't believe in true love and he thinks he's still too damaged, but can all that change?
1. Chapter 1

Warmth

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine. They belong to ABC and Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. I'm just playing with them

It was Friday. A normal, perfectly ordinary Friday. It was their usual family dinner night so Mary Margaret and David were over to cook as Emma had four meals she could make, otherwise it looked like a bomb had gone off in the kitchen. Emma was sitting on a bar stool laughing at the apron her mother had insisted her father wear when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," she stood, still chuckling, "It's probably Killian with Henry."

The pirate had become quite an important part of her life. She'd never had a friend who understood her the way he seemed to without trying. Even he made her want to slap his infamous smirk off of his too handsome face from time to time, she really was glad he'd made it to Storybrooke.

Her initial reaction to his arrival hadn't been as welcoming but his help in controlling Cora had forced Emma to accept what she had doubted on the beanstalk: he wasn't a bad guy, he just had a darkness, which was far less prominent nearly a year after his arrival. He'd called a semi-truce with Gold and had begun his adjustment to their world.

Henry, of course, had taken an immediate liking to the pirate. _Captain Hook Mom! Captain Hook is real! _She'd begrudgingly allowed them to spend time together, teaching him how to sail and adding to David's sword fighting lessons. He'd become a constant for Henry, which was something Neal had failed to do. Her ex-boyfriend showed up once or twice a month for a few days then disappeared again.

Opening the door she found two wooden swords pointing at her, "I see today was a fighting lesson?" she asked amusedly.

"Mom, it was awesome!," he rushed past her, jabbing the air with his sword. "Killian showed me how to maneuver with the sword while on the ship," he was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. "I only fell three times."

"The lad is naturally gifted. Or I'm a brilliant teacher. Either one," Emma narrowed her eyes at his cocky expression. "Much like his mother, he'd make one hell of a pirate."

"Language!" admonished Snow.

David eyed Killian, "I think he'd be a better knight."

Trying, and failing, to hold back a smirk he replied, "Whatever works, Majesty." Emma slapped his arm.

"Mom, can Killian stay for dinner?," shouted Henry as he put his sword away.

Emma eyed Hook, who had turned his expression from amusement to pleading, "Yeah, fine. As long as we have enough to eat."

Mary Margaret waved her hand, brushing the worry aside, "Of course! We have more than enough."

After dinner Henry went to pick a movie, as was the usual.

"You guys go sit down, I'll get this," Emma ushered her parents out of the kitchen. When they protested he insisted, "You two cooked, the least I can do is clean it up."

Halfway through cleaning the table she felt his eyes, "If you're going to stand in the kitchen you might as well help clean up."

"Well that would make the view far less enjoyable," he smirked widely.

Emma rolled her eyes, used to his meaningless flirtation, "Shut up, Casanova and grab some plates."

After everything was in the sink they created a pattern of Emma rinsing and washing the plates while Killian dried, his hook was too big of a hindrance to allow him to scrub. It was easy, domestic, and felt weirdly right to have him helping out. She shook her head and handed him the last cup, hearing the opening tune of the Disney logo from the next room.

Emma looked down at her sudsy hands and had a sudden thought, "Killian," he turned to face her and was met with a giant blob of bubbles to the face.

"Lass!" he wiped his face off and opened his eyes to find a giggling Emma and he grinned. "I don't think you thought the consequences through Ms. Swan" there was a playful glint in his eyes.

"No. No no no," she backed away still laughing, "It was harmless," he advanced closer still. "Please Hook," he grabbed a handful of bubbles, "Killian, please no!"

He hooked her wrist and brought his hand to her face smiling down at her sputtering form. "This is your own fault Emma," and he reached for another handful as Emma squirmed trying to blindly leave the line of fire.

Killian abandoned the bubbles and used his good hand to hold her still. She finally wiped her eyes and attempted a glare that lost its punch as a smile worked its way onto her face.

His arms were still wrapped around her as he chucked slightly. He looked down at her as she wiped another hand to make sure all the suds were gone and he was struck by just how beautiful she was and just how important she had become.

Without thinking he cupped her cheek, causing Emma to look at him, her expression puzzled by his sudden intimacy.

Her breath hitched slightly at the look in eyes. She'd only seen it a few times but at each occasion she had she'd turned away from it, scared of what Killian was seeing. There was no room for her to look away now.

Not caring about the consequences of his actions he leaned down and kissed her. It was simple and chaste and perfect and Emma felt her hands move to his shoulders without her brain's consent.

The pulse of warmth that ran through her body was so strong her gasped and pulled back to look at Killian. _What was that?_ She dropped her hands from his shoulders and looked at him, his confused expression matched the way she felt.

"Was that…"

Emma jumped, having forgotten her parents were sitting not five yards away. Her family had darted back into the kitchen and was all staring and the two of them. Mary Margaret was wearing a shocked expression and David looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him. With looks laced with heavy significance they both took a step towards Emma.

"You just had-"

"No. No. There is absolutely no way," Emma took a step farther away from Killian, pulling her arms around her middle. "It's not possible."

Charming approached her slowly and put his hands on her shoulders, "Emma," he spoke softly, "that was the same thing that happened when-"

"No!" she shouted and shoved his hands off her shoulders and walked farther away from her father. "It is not possible."

"Emma," this time her mother spoke, "calm down. It's okay, this isn't a bad thing it-"

"NO!" she was getting hysterical now. "No, just no. I can't…it's not…" she struggled, unable to say the worlds. "This isn't real."

Killian's confused expression had turned hard at her words and her refusal to meet his eyes when he sought hers, imploring her to look at him.

"Emm-" and before her name had left her mother's lips she had turned and practically run in the opposite direction, grabbing her coat as she rushed out the door.

"Snow, wait," David grabbed her arm as she tried to rush off after her daughter, a distraught expression on her face. "She needs time. She needs to figure this out."

"What is there to figure out?" she questioned loudly. "That was True Love's kiss! You saw it happen! There wasn't even a curse to be broken and it still caused the pulse to shoot out!"

Henry, who had remained silent through the entire ordeal turned to look at Killian who was staring hard at the spot where Emma had been standing. "Killian," he said softly. The pirate blinked himself out of his stupor and met Henry's gaze, "It's going to be okay, you know."

Sighing heavily, Killian looked back to spot Emma had just occupied, "And how do you know that, lad?"

"Because she reacted the same way when she first met me," he shrugged lightly. "My mom doesn't handle change well."

A small smile made it's way on to the pirate's face, "But just so you know," Henry continued, the soft reassuring tone gone from his voice, "You and me being friends doesn't mean I won't use my sword to hurt you if you mess up."

"I'll be sure you never have to lad," Killian said with a serious voice, then matching the smile that broke out on Henry's face.

"C'mon Henry," Snow said, "I'll let's go put the movie back on," she put her hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the couch. "We'll watch it while we wait for Emma to come home." Snow gave her husband a look before leaving the kitchen.

Killian glanced at Charming warily. He usually avoided fathers and their warning talks at all costs, but it appeared this was going to be unavoidable. Squaring his shoulders he turned to find the man looking thoughtful, hands in his pockets. "I never would have thought it'd be you." Killian remained silent, "I guess we should have seeing how close the two of you have gotten but…"

His voice was neutral, not threatening as the pirate had anticipated it would be, "I imagine I wouldn't be your first choice for your daughter" he replied carefully.

Charming shrugged, "My first choice is whoever makes her happy."

Killian was unsure how to respond so he simply nodded. Charming seemed to find that an acceptable response. "I know you care about her, Snow and I have seen the way you look at her. The way you two look at each other," the pirate raised his eyebrows, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Or you'll run me through with a sword?" he asked good-naturedly, thinking of Henry's promise.

The prince laughed, "It's not me you have to worry about. It's mama bear over there who would really come after you."

Killian looked back over his shoulder as if Snow was still standing right behind him. "I'll be sure to…ah bear that in mind."

Charming nodded and noticed that Hook's eyes kept flickering towards the direction Emma had run off in. "Don't go after her just yet," a surprised expression met his eyes, "give her a little time to work off some confusion, then go talk to her."

Emma, meanwhile, was trudging through the woods trying to get as far away as possible from the entire situation.

_This is not possible. I don't do this anymore. I have my family and my friends and that's fine._ She kept repeating that last part to herself. Sure, she got a little lonely from time to time, but who didn't? She didn't need romance or any of the baggage or damage that came with it.

When Neal had come back into her life it had confirmed that all love did was hurt you. He had left her, it didn't matter that it was supposedly for her own good, it mattered that he had abandoned her. Seeing him again had allowed her to reinforce those walls again and make sure that they didn't crumble one bit.

Until _him_. Somehow, between his joining to their side during the showdown against Cora, helping save Henry, and calling a truce with Gold, Hook had weaseled his way into her life and good books. Though she hated to admit it, he made a great friend. He could understand certain parts of her no one else did and never judged her past or present mistakes. He made her laugh.

_But that doesn't mean he's my…that he_…she trailed off in her head. She couldn't even _think_ the words.

Emma finally came upon the stump of a tree and sat down with her head in her hands trying to control her breathing. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, only that by the time she looked up it was nearly black out, only a few stars twinkling above her. Getting up she wiped the back of her jeans off and decided to try and get back to town as quickly as possible.

Reaching the edge of the woods, she realized she was almost at the border and began the long walk back home. _Home_ she thought. She couldn't go home. She couldn't face her entire family saying it over and over, trying to make her see what she refused to believe. She could go to Ruby and see if she could spend the night at Granny's, but she knew that would be the first place they looked. Ruby was practically her best girlfriend here and everyone knew that. Her last option seemed like her best bet, the sheriff's station. She had the only key and nobody would expect her to, essentially, spend the night in jail.

Killian had spent the majority of the evening pacing the length of his ship. The minute he felt the warmth rushing through him he knew something had been different. He also should have seen that she would run. It was like the beanstalk all over except this time hurt quite a bit more.

_As if I'm not every bit as confused as she is. Every bit as conflicted_. He turned with a roar of anger and slammed his hook into the wall of his ship. _Why did I kiss her? She's always beautiful, the spark is always there, so what made tonight different?_

When the night's chill had begun to set in and she still had not come to talk or apologize or _something_ he knew it was time to seek her out. He threw on his leather coat and grabbed his spyglass and headed back into town.

Sitting atop the clock tower afforded him a good view of the main street, Emma's apartment, her parent's house and the Inn. As night continued to fall Killian grew worried about where she could be, if she got lost in the woods, and he began to march across the library roof in anxiety occasionally looking down to see if his Swan was making her way home.

After two hours, he finally spotted something gold out of the corner of his eye and immediately lifted the spyglass. _Swan._ She wasn't headed home at all; she was making her way back to work. Killian frowned deeply and hastened down from the roof to follow her.

Walking slowly in the shadows behind her, he could tell she was exhausted. Her boots kept scuffing along and her shoulders hunched forward. He stayed back as she unlocked the door and was grateful she seemed to forget to lock it behind her. _Saves me the time of having to pick the lock._ He made his way up the stairs, quietly opening and closing the door so as not to alert Emma of his presence.

She went into her office and pulled off her jacket and boots to leave on her desk then moved back out into the main area staring hard at the bed in the cell. The last time she had spent a real night in jail was when she was eighteen and she had no inclination of repeating that trapped feeling. She marched over to the cell opened it with her key and pulled the pillow and mattress off the frame and against the wall across from her old desk as deputy. Then she slid down against the wall, let her head drop onto her knees and closed her eyes. "God dammit, Killian."

Killian started abruptly upon hearing his name. He was still in the hallway and had been observing her movements deciding when he should announce his presence. He almost walked through the door to ask how she knew he was there when she spoke again.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Why did you have to kiss me? _Why_? Everything was fine. We were friends; things were simple and easy. And now everything is complicated and…and…how am I supposed to _do_ this? How am I supposed to just accept that this is real?" He could tell from the waver in her voice that she was upset, her walls falling down around her, "This wasn't supposed to happen. I was done. All I needed was Henry and my parents and then I had friends and that was fine." She sighed and her voice sounded muffled, "Why did this have to happen?"

Killian wasn't entirely sure if he felt heartened by her little one-sided chat, but he did understand it. This wasn't what he had planned for either. After standing just outside the door for what felt like hours he finally broke the threshold.

Emma heard the footsteps approaching her but didn't raise the head from the tops of her knees. It was only when she felt a weight settle beside her and a callused hand grasp her own that she looked up.

_Of course it's him. He found out my hiding spot._ Killian had done the same thing when Neal had first arrived in town and she had run off.

They sat in silence but she didn't pull her hand away. Killian took that as a good sign and intertwined their fingers.

"Emma" he stated simply.

"No."

"Love, y-"

"Hook, stop."

"Killian" she turned to look at him, brows raised.

"What?"

The corner of mouth turned up, "I prefer when you call me Killian," she sighed. "Makes me feel less like I'm in some sort of trouble."

She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "Killian," the name tasted strange after everything that had happened today, "I can't just…I can't just jump into _whatever_ this is."

He met her pleading eyes and nodded while his thumb began to rub circles on the back of her hand. Emma's tense posture relaxed a little and she allowed her legs to stretch out in front of her.

The two remained silent; the only sound that of their breaths exhaling for minutes on end. But after a while Emma's eyes kept flickering over in his direction, "Something you'd like to share, lass?"

"No, not really."

"Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

The words he spoke to her so long ago echo in through the room. His tone is so different from the last time he said it atop the beanstalk. His voice is soft, almost pleading for her to give him something, _anything_, so he can understand.

She briefly looked over at him, but his eyes saw too much so she stared down at their conjoined hands. "You know Henry's father left me," she began. Killian's hand tightened reflexively around hers. "And you know that it hurt me and it changed me but…"

Killian pushed a little at her hesitation, "But?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Before I tell you need to know that I put this part of my past behind me. I put that girl behind me." He nodded for her to continue, "It just still hurts."

Killian looked down at her, "Is this going to shed light on why you left me with the giant? Why," he proceeded carefully, "you run away?" His voice was soft, not accusing.

"Yes," she replied quietly but didn't elaborate further.

"So, he changed you, but…"

"But you don't know the whole story. Almost nobody does" she let out a shaky breath. "Neal and I were partners in crime. We stole what we needed, and sometimes what we didn't need, but it was always together. He wanted to settle down and retire the Bonnie and Clyde act so we decided we were going to go to Tallahassee" she paused and he offered a small smile though she still wouldn't look up at him. "Before we were going to leave he found a wanted poster with his picture. He had stolen some expensive watches and hid them but had never had the chance to fence them for cash. He was going to go to Canada until it died down but," her voice faltered and he ran his thumb over her hand again, "but I told him that I would get them because they weren't looking for _me_."

He could see where the story was heading, "Lass…"

Emma went on as though she hadn't heard him, "So I went and got the watches and brought them back to him. He said he would go fence them and we would meet back together later that night. He gave me one of the watches, he said it looked too good to not let me keep it," she wiped her cheek furiously as a tear escaped her eye. "Well, needless to say he didn't show up. He called the cops and I had the evidence sitting on my wrist. I went to jail and two month later I found out I was pregnant."

She continued to stare down at her hand that was fiddling with a string on the mattress when he pulled on her hand.

"Emma," she continued to pick at the loose thread, "Emma, love." He pulled more insistently on her hand and she finally met his too-knowing eyes.

"I would never do that to you. I would never just leave you," she let out another shaky breath but didn't acknowledge whether or not she believed him. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. And I'm known for fighting 'til the last breath, lass."

She finally gave a small nod and an almost-smile before looking away. His sea blue eyes had always been able to see past her walls and she didn't want him seeing just how vulnerable she was feeling at the moment.

Killian understood that her story was a big step for her and was mollified in knowing his waiting on rooftops had been worth it. _She always seems to be worth it._

"Sleep, Emma. Just sleep and we'll deal with tomorrow when it comes."

Content to listen for once she rested her head onto his shoulder and her breathing evened out quickly as she succumbed to her earlier exhaustion. Killian released her hand and placed his own around her waist, pulling her closer while nuzzling his own head on to the top of Emma's. _I can't believe I'm doing this again._

When Emma awoke the next morning she felt abnormally warm. She shifted slightly then froze, her pillow was breathing and there was definitely a hand on her waist. Emma looked over and saw a silver hook sitting on jean-clad legs. _Killian _she thought, and the entire night came flooding back to her: their conversation, her walk through the woods, their kiss. Suddenly the station felt too small. She needed to leave, she needed air. Emma moved slightly and began to raise her head from his chest when his arm tightened around her waist and a mumbled "mma" was exhaled as he nuzzled his head into her hair. Blushing, Emma tried to pull away with a little more force this time but her second bout of movements seemed to rouse him.

Hook raised his head from her own and looked down at the blond sheriff. Smiling sleepily he offered her a good morning, which she returned quietly.

"So, love," he began and smirked at the frown she made, "I'd say I'm well within my rights to use that now." And he grinned quickly as Emma rolled her eyes. "Shall we venture away from the station and return you to your family? I'm quite sure the queen may create a search party if you don't return soon."

Emma groaned and wiped her hands down her face, "That sounds like Mary Margaret." Shaking her curls a bit, she moved to stand up, accepting Killian's arm as help.

"So, off to Swan's we go," and he grabbed her hand again, leading them out the door.

Emma frowned again and opened her mouth to protest this _we_ thing when he turned to look at her, "Don't even try to tell me I'm not going with you." Her only response was a loud hmph causing Killian to chuckle.

When the pair finally arrived at Emma's apartment she released his hand and turned to thank him but he was already walking towards the door, a hand raised ready to knock.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed and grabbed his arm.

His bemused expression only seemed to make her more upset, "Well, I expect the lovely royal couple is fond of healthy and hearty breakfasts so I was going to hope that their hospitality would extend to me, being the handsome, charming fellow I am," Emma snorted, however Killian continued undeterred, "for successfully returning their lost princess."

The wink he sent her way did nothing except infuriate her further. "You are not coming back into my home. I am going to have to deal with this whole situation and try to explain it to my family right now and-"

"And I am going to help you" he finished. The look he sent her way left no room for argument. He brought his good hand to her face and gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, causing her skin to ignite across its path. "Emma," she didn't respond, didn't think she could respond with his proximity, "I told you I'd never leave you." When she didn't respond again he thought of a way to try and explain himself. "I told you last night that those who don't fight deserve what they get. This is me fighting, Emma."

Emma sucked in a quick breath but offered him a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks" she murmured looking down at their feet.

He moved his hand to her chin to make her look up and she was hit with just how blue his eyes were, "Anytime, lass." He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head before wrapping his arms around her. Emma turned her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He smelled like leather and sea salt and she relaxed into his embrace. _Safe. I feel safe_ she thought as his arms pulled her even closer, and even though the thought terrified her she still held on to him.

"Ready to meet the parents?" she finally asked, looking up at him.

"I've already met your parents. They're quite fond of me. As is your little lad."

"Oh be quiet," and she pulled out her key to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth

Chapter 2

Snow had been pacing back and forth all morning. David had woken up to her repetitive footsteps. She marched from wall to wall never breaking her silent vigil.

"Snow." She gave no sign of acknowledgment. "Snow," he repeated a little louder. This time she jerked her head as though an irksome fly was buzzing around her head.

David threw off the covers and stepped into her path. "Snow," he said softly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't tell me you're not worried," her brown eyes were big and frantic. "She ran off yesterday and we still don't know where she is! She should have called! She should have told us where she went!"

David pulled her close and rubbed his hands along her back in a soothing manner, "I know. But she does know how to take care of herself," he pulled back for brief moment to cup Snow's face. "Emma is her mother's daughter after all."

The smile that graced her face was small but seemed to release some of the tension in her shoulders. Snow leaned back into David's embrace, "You always know what to say."

David just grinned and kissed the top of her head. "I have my moments. Now c'mon, let's make breakfast for Henry and we'll make sure to have extra for when Emma comes back."

Snow nodded and stretched up to kiss him tenderly, "You really are Prince Charming."

Henry was already sipping on a cup of orange juice when his grandparents walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" he smiled brightly.

Snow walked over and kissed him on the forehead, "Good morning, Henry." She began pulling out mixing bowls, "How does pancakes, eggs and bacon sound?"

Henry's grin nearly broke his face, "Awesome!" He downed the rest of his juice, "Can I help?"

"Of course!" Snow handed Henry the pancake mix. "You're in charge of the mix," then she leaned down to whisper, "Don't let Charming anywhere near it."

"I heard that!" he shouted from behind the newspaper. "I'll have you know I make delicious pancakes." Without looking up, he could _feel_ Snow's look. "Alright, I'm okay at making pancakes…when I don't burn them."

Henry bit his lip as he mixed the gooey batter and hedged a quick glance at Snow. "Um, Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Emma and Killian will be back soon?"

Snow stopped cracking the eggs and turned to look at him. "Emma _and_ Killian?"

"Well, yeah. They're true loves. Finding each other sort of runs in the family doesn't it? So even if she didn't go looking for him wouldn't they still find each other after everything that happened yesterday?"

David smiled slightly, "I think you're right kid." He got up to grab the frozen bacon out of the fridge and turned on the stove. "Snow," he called, a grin pulling the corners of his mouth up, "who do you think found who?"

"Hook. You saw Emma, she wouldn't go looking for him after that."

"But she's _our_ daughter!" He looked offended, "We find each other."

Snow raised her eyebrow and quirked her lips, "Five bucks."

"What?"

At this point Henry was have a coughing fit from trying to stem the laughter that was bubbling up in his chest at their conversation, and at David's indignation that a _pirate_ would find his daughter before she found him.

"Five bucks says Emma was found by Hook." She held her hand out. Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"You're on."

Henry and Snow were laughing and trying to make different shapes with the pancake batter while David flipped the pieces of bacon. The three of them had finally distracted themselves from the missing fourth in their family when a key twisted in the lock of the front door.

Snow and Charming looked at each other with wide eyes and Henry dropped the pancake he was flipping.

"Mom!" He raced out of the kitchen and launched himself at Emma who received his hug with a laugh and squeezed him tighter.

"Hey, kid."

"You brought Killian," Henry had peered around his mother's waist to see the pirate smiling softly at the scene before him.

"Yea-"

"I actually brought myself along, under heavy protestation from your mother mind," Killian grinned down at Henry and winked when Emma turned to glare at him.

Placing a hand over his heart and adopting an expression of utmost innocence he replied, "Would you prefer me lie to your family, love?"

Emma huffed and turned around, grumbling under her breath about stupid pirates, and made her way into the kitchen.

Snow abandoned her post with the pancakes and pulled Emma into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're all right," she whispered.

Feelings slightly awkward, but appreciating the parental concern nonetheless, Emma squeezed back just as hard.

"I see you found Hook," David peered at the pirate who was chatting amicably with Henry and sending furtive looks at Emma every ten seconds.

Emma blushed a light pink but turned to hug her father. "Actually, he found me" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Aha!" Snow cried, jumping up and down in a silly dance. "I knew it! Pay up!"

Before David even had the chance to respond Emma had released herself from his embrace to stare disbelieving at her parents. "You bet on us?"

Snow and Charming had the good grace to look slightly ashamed of themselves as Henry snickered to himself. Killian, who seemed to be figuring out what was going on, looked exceedingly amused and smirked at Emma.

"It was your mother's idea."

"Charming!"

"Well it was!"

Emma sighed, "Whatever. Yes, he found me and now I would like some breakfast." When she offered no more explanation, "Please? I promise we'll talk later. But I need food before I go back down that rabbit hole."

She walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee then took the seat David had been occupying before and began reading the paper. Occasionally she would take a sip of her coffee; she was studiously ignoring the curious looks the four other people in the house were offering her.

Killian was the first to recover. He shrugged at the looks Snow and Charming were giving him as if to say _It's up to her_ and took the seat next to her, pouring himself a cup of orange juice from the pitcher on the table.

The rest of her family went back to preparing breakfast, chatting lightly as they did.

Snow kept glancing over at the table, trying to watch Hook and Emma interact. She'd already picked up on the fact that Emma had given him the crossword without having to be asked and that he had poured her a glass of juice _just_ before her coffee had run out.

"Snow," warned David. "I told you to leave it. Let them work it out. Don't push."

Before Snow could make a remark back Henry answered, "She's not pushing. She's _observing_." He smiled slightly at the looks of surprise both grandparents gave him. "What? I notice stuff too."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Exactly! I'm _observing_. I have not asked a single question."

"Yet."

"Hush, you."

Henry grabbed the plate of pancakes and carefully made his way to the table while Charming and Snow each filled a plate with eggs and bacon and joined him, along with their daughter and Hook.

Charming grabbed an extra stool so that all five people had a place to sit and began piling pancakes onto his plate. Both him and Emma reached for the syrup at the same time, "Go ahead, Em."

Emma smiled and drowned her pancakes in the sticky substance before handing the bottle back over to her father. He proceeded to do the exact same thing to his own breakfast.

_It's like our hot chocolate thing_ mused Mary Margaret with a soft smile playing at her lips. David looked up from his soaking pancakes and quirked an eyebrow but she shook her head and mouthed _Later._

Henry reached across the table to grab a handful of bacon then turned to his mom, "So where did you go last night?" Emma nearly choked on her pancake and Killian patted her back until she brushed his hand away. "I mean, you didn't come back here and Grandma called Granny's but Ruby said you didn't stop by."

"I was," Emma coughed again, "I stayed at the station."

"Why?" This time David replied. He looked completely baffled as to why she would return to work.

Emma fidgeted in her seat before finally looking up, "I knew no one would look there."

Mary Margaret let out a small "Oh" and Charming's eyebrows furrowed. Emma pushed around the small amount of pancake left on her plate.

Henry was the first to break the silence, impervious the awkward tension in the room. "Except Killian," he said brightly.

Emma nearly dropped her fork at the reminder that he had been the only one to find her, and that her son of all people was pointing it out. In front of her parents, no less. _And the award for strangest family interactions goes to…._

Hook merely continued to eat as though nothing strange was going on, though Emma could see a tiny smirk blossoming on his face. She kicked him under the table.

The room began to feel too small again and she could see her parents sending furtive looks at one another, as though they were having a private conversation through the nodding of their heads and raising of their eyebrows. _Knowing them, that's exactly what's going on_ thought Emma.

Unable to take anymore Emma practically jumped out of her seat, "I'm going to take a shower." They all watched her retreating form hop up the stairs as quick as she could without being overly obvious.

"At least this time I didn't _technically_ do anything," mused Killian.

Snow gave him an exasperated glance before turning back to David, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed fine before-"

"Before you lot started badgering her and having private conversations about her right in front of her face." All three faces snapped back to Hook's and the slightly aggressive tone he had taken. "I was barely able to convince her to let me walk her home, the two of us haven't even talked about all this. Why would you expect her to-"

Mary Margaret was standing now, pointing a finger at Hook's face, "Because we are her family. We may not have been there for everything but we're here now and she trusts us."

"That doesn't mean she wants to discuss this with you!"

David made his way around the table and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, standing to the side in case he needed to stop a charge at the pirate who was currently poking a sleeping dragon.

"Snow."

"No, David." She shrugged off his shoulder and took a step towards Hook. He pushed himself out of the chair and cocked an eyebrow down at his opponent.

"You should listen to your husband, milady."

"Listen, Hook," he crossed his arms at her hard tone. "Just because all this happened with the two of you doesn't mean you know her best all of a sudden. She's my daughter, and before that she was my friend, so if you think-"

"I don't think, I know." He cut her off again and Killian could almost see the smoke coming from her ears. "I know because we're the same," he shifted uncomfortably, breaking eye contact. "There's a reason all of this happened and it's not random. Emma and I," he paused again, "we _see_ one another. I can predict what she's going to say before she even has the thought in her head. I was the only one who thought of where she'd hide last night." Killian scratched the back of his head with his hook, "I can't explain it, but you can't push her."

Hook turned on his heel and went to the living room where Henry had retreated as soon as Snow had begun her attack.

"That little-"

"He's right." Snow whipped her head around so fast, Charming was surprised she didn't pull something.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He sees her the way I see you. The little looks, the subtle changes. You've seen how they act with one another. We never would have guessed True Love but we knew something was there. And I know, _I know_ you want answers. And you want her to talk to us. But she is our daughter, and since when do kids want to open up about this kind of stuff to their parents?"

She met his blue eyes and her eyebrows knit together, "Why are you always right about this stuff?"

David chuckled, "Had to happen about something. You're right about everything else."

Snow laughed, "And I was the one to bet on _him_ finding _her_." She peered into the living room where Hook and Henry were laughing at a story the pirate was regaling with flailing limbs and lots of hand motions. "I should go apologize."

"Probably."

"So then," Killian continued, "Tinkerbell flew off and-"

"Henry would mind giving us a moment?" Snow broke in.

Henry glanced at his grandmother and gave Killian a reassuring smile before going back to the kitchen with David. "Grown ups," he mumbled.

"What can I do for you, Majesty?" Hook's words were innocuous but his voice was cold.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." His rigid demeanor dropped slightly, "I know you care about her, and you know I do like you, and I know you two are similar but it's just hard." Killian fiddled with his hook, waiting for her to continue. "We've only been able to be her parents for a year and it's hard to accept the fact that she's not the baby we sent through the wardrobe. She's a grown woman, but I still want to protect her."

"I know." He smiled slightly, "I know. She's a tough lass though."

"She is." Mary Margaret put her hand over his, "And she cares about you. More than she is willing to admit and that's why it scares me." Shaking her head at his befuddlement she smiled again, "You'll understand if you ever become a parent."

"Ah," Hook seemed to retreat slightly. "I don't think I'd make much of a father."

"You seem to do pretty well with Henry."

"This isn't exactly child-safe." He held up is attachment with a small frown.

Mary Margaret stood up and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "It'll all work out if you want it to. Just look at what my family is." And with that she walked back into the kitchen to finish her breakfast.

Unbeknownst to everyone else Henry had snuck upstairs when he'd heard the shower turn off.

He knocked on the door but when Emma didn't answer he assumed she was in her bathroom still and went to sit on her bed to wait for her.

Emma had emerged from the shower feeling better about everything. She knew her parents weren't trying to pry and that Henry meant well and that Killian…_that's an entirely separate can of worms_. She'd just needed to clear her head. She slipped her arms into the fluffy robe her mother had gotten for her the previous Christmas and opened the door while toweling off her hair.

"Henry!" She nearly dropped the towel in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

Her son crossed his legs and gave her a serious look, "I needed to talk to you."

Padding across the room she approached the bed and ruffled his hair. "Can I change first kid?"

"Sure." Henry stretched his legs back out and leaned against the mountain of pillows piled against her headboard.

Emma grabbed underwear, sweatpants and a black tank top before returning to the bathroom to dress.

Shortly after she emerged, her hair had stopped dripping and she felt more apprehensive than she had the last time she left the bathroom.

Plopping down next to Henry she asked what was up.

"Why are you still afraid?"

Her kid was too observant for his own good, "Afraid of what?"

"Of Killian. Of him being your true love!"

"Henry…"

He sighed, "No, Mom. I know you and Neal don't belong together. The two of you aren't happily ever after. But you and Killian _are_! So why are so still so afraid?"

Emma struggled to find the right words, "Henry you know me and your dad didn't work out and…"

"And what? You and Killian are _meant to be_!" Henry was exasperated. "You can't run away forever, Mom."

"Henry, I'm not running away. I'm…" Emma was saved having to say what exactly she was by a knock at the door.

Hook pushed the door open slowly, "Mind if I have a word with your mum?"

Henry nodded and left her room, but not before giving Emma a look laced heavily with significance. _At least I know it's genetic. He really is his grandparents._

Killian took a seat beside her on the bed, _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_. Emma rubbed a hand down her face. All of the relaxation from her shower was slipping away.

Looking down he could see her knuckles were white with how hard she was clenching the edge of the bed. Killian sighed, he needed her to calm down. All the work he'd done last night was crashing around his ears. He did not appreciate his hard work going to waste.

"Love." She only gripped the bed tighter. "Emma." He reached over and forced her hand to let go of the bed, but she still wouldn't look at him. Sighing, Killian dropped down onto the floor in front of her, "Will you please look at me?"

Emma lifted her eyes from her lap to meet his pleading blues, "What?"

He took her hand in his good one, instinctively lifting his hook up to grasp her other hand but letting it drop to his side. Emma noticed this and held her hand out, "C'mon. You know it doesn't bother me."

Seeing her hold his hook shook something deep inside him. He knew she didn't care, she teased him about it often enough and never thought twice about grabbing it to get his attention, but today was different. She was holding it like a hand, just letting him have this moment to be a normal person with her.

"Emma…"

"I know." She offered him the first smile he'd seen since he'd walked upstairs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you still fighting this?"

Emma froze. She didn't want to deal with this. Not with her family downstairs. Not in her bedroom, her safe place. "Killian…"

"What are we supposed to do if you can't even handle your own bleeding family being around us?"

"Leave my family out of this!"

"How?" His eyes bored into hers, "They see it! They see what you refuse to deal with. Both your parents know, your mum nearly beat over the head because of it. And Henry is a smart lad. I'd say he takes after you but after seeing they way you've been acting…"

Emma couldn't think of anything to say. "Killian…"

"No, lass. I know you've been hurt. I know you have a hard time trusting people, especially handsome devils like myself." He coughed when she didn't crack a smile. "But you can't just push me away, push everyone away, when you get uncomfortable or you get scared. It's not fair."

"Not fair?! Killian, I can barely handle this! I've finally accepted my parents back into my life. I push people away. It's what I do, it's something I've gotten particularly good at in life."

She stood up, dropping his hand and hook, and marched away from him. "I told you last night I couldn't jump in to this."

"I'm not asking you to jump in to this Emma! I'm just asking that you not walk away before even glancing over the bloody ledge!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I wanted this to happen? I thought she was my true love, Emma. Not you. Ever since I woke up in that blasted hospital bed to find you sitting there nothing has gone according to my plan." He clenched his teeth briefly, checking his emotions, "I never _wanted_ to fall in love again."

Emma sucked in a breath. That hurt, she knew she felt the same but it still hurt. "Then what are we talking even about?"

"We're talking about us! You and me, because even though neither one of us planned for it, it happened! And you know I'm not going anywhere, so why do you keep running away?"

"Because!" Emma's breathing was labored. She was so fed up with this. She didn't ask to be anyone's true love. "Because while both of us may have lost someone, it was a very different loss for each of our stories."

Killian stood up, stomping over to where she stood, "You're damn right it's different! She died. Milah _died_, right in front of me, as you damn well know. She was taken and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do!"

"At least you knew she loved you!" She shoved him back, trying to find room to breath. "You told me yourself, those were the last words she said to you. I was left! Abandoned. Thrown away! He made me think that the only person who had _ever_ shown any kind of love towards me was lying. That I was just being used. You're story may be more tragic, but mine is just as scarring."

Killian didn't respond. He just stared at her, glaring furiously. She was blinded by her past, terrified of the present and refused to look into the future. He was not going to back down, everyone else had left her and he was not going to add his name to that list of people.

Emma stared right back. She knew she was being stubborn and scared and stupid but that didn't mean she was going to give him any room. She'd been left over and over again; him being 'true love' didn't make it impossible for him to leave as well.

Finally, Emma broke. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. "Can you please go downstairs?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Just," she swallowed thickly, "I'll be down in a minute. Just, please, can you go downstairs?"

His face was suddenly void of any emotion, as though a dark curtain had dropped around him. "Fine."

When Snow had heard the first raised voice she knew her daughter was going to be in need of privacy, "Charming, Henry, why don't we go get some hot cocoa at Granny's and say hi to Ruby?"

Henry looked confused until her heard his mother's voice carry downstairs, "Sounds good."

David hesitated, eying the floor above them warily. "She knows how to take care of herself," Snow murmured quietly. "You said so yourself."

"I know," he put his arm around her and they followed Henry out the door. "I'm worried for him."

Emma quietly padded down the stairs to the living room where Killian was facing opposite her, sitting on the couch. He was hunched over and she could feel the tension radiating off of him.

_Why do I hurt everyone?_ She finally made her way into the room and stood across the table so she could watch him.

Killian, for his part, was doing his very best to ignore her. Getting unceremoniously kicked out of her room was not something he enjoyed. Nor did he appreciate the slight against what he had been going through. _If she wants to talk then she could go right ahead. It doesn't mean I have to fucking listen._

"Killian." Emma called his named softly, testing the waters. When he didn't so much as acknowledge her she called his name again, "Killian."

He was still staring at his hand resolutely and Emma had to resist the urge to stomp her foot like a child. "Goddammit Killian will you just look at me?"

Sighing heavily, Killian lifted his gaze to meet her desperate blue eyes. He couldn't muster the energy to cover his expression; she'd figure it out anyway so what was the point?

A barely stifled gasp escaped Emma's mouth. She had never seen his expression so raw. Not even when he'd finally opened up about Milah.

"What?"

Every word, each excuse, Emma had planned to say had flown from her head the moment his broken eyes had met her own. She had done that, she had hurt him. After everything he'd done last night she had thrown it back in his face.

"You're the one requesting I look, what exactly would like me to look at? Or would you prefer to talk some more, for all the good it's done me so far!"

All Emma could do was open her mouth stupidly. He was so _hurt_ by what she'd done, he seemed to be deflating with every word that left his mouth.

Shaking his head and running a frustrated hand through his black hair, Killian finally stood, "Would you prefer I just leave then?"

"NO!" Emma's eyes widened frantically. "No. Please don't go."

Killian merely raised an eyebrow, but sat back down. "So what do you want, Swan?"

Emma winced at the renewed use of her surname. She ambled over slowly and took a seat next to him on the couch, careful to keep completely out of contact with any part of him. This time he didn't take her hand and she felt her stomach drop. _You fucked up. You need to fix this Emma._

Mimicking his earlier stance she stared down at her hands, "I'm not sure. I just know I don't want you to go anywhere."

Her admission seemed to hearten him slightly.

"That's all very well and good lass," she noted the return of his pet names, "but I can't just sit here while you figure out what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." His good hand ran up and down the rough stubble covering his jaw. "We have to work this out together. This is about both of us now."

Emma nodded into her lap, knowing he was right and that she'd been an ass. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know." His hand inched across the cushion and crept up onto her lap, lacing his fingers through her own. Blue eyes met blue and Emma felt calmer than she had since she'd gotten home that morning. "Emma, before all this happened you were my friend. The first friend I'd had in a _very_ long time and I will not lose that. I won't. But this is real. This is something we have to talk about. Because you have my heart and I don't want it to get crushed again."

Emma bit her lip as she studied his face. He was so open, so undeniably exposed because he knew her. He knew she needed the absolute truth. "Killian…" She couldn't find the right words so she scooted closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know we have to work this out together, but that's not something I've ever done." She peered up to see his face for some sort of encouragement. "No matter what you'll always be my friend. I don't think I could handle it if you just left, and not just because of what's happened." Emma lifted her head from his shoulder and Killian turned to look at her, "I know this is real. I do. But that doesn't make the change any easier."

"I know, love."

"Because my heart got crushed last time too."

"You already know I won't do that to you. I would never do anything like that. I may be a lot of things, but I've never been a coward."

A small smile began working its way onto Emma's face, tugging the corners of her mouth up and lighting up her eyes. "You are definitely not a coward. And you never have to worry about any heart being crushed. I'd never do that to you."

Killian released her hand and placed his arm around her shoulder, hauling her body closer to his own. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and mumbled, "It's not you I'm worried about, love. My heart is with yours now, I _can't_ let it be taken."

Realization dawned on Emma's face and she went to pull away so she could make eye contact but Killian held steadfastly to their position.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away so easily, lass."

Emma rolled her eyes, chuckling, and when she pulled away this time he let her go with a smirk gracing his lips. "You don't have to worry about that either."

"About you getting away? Oh, I'm well aware of that, I do love challenges."

"That's not what I meant, but good to know," a pink tinge graced her cheekbones. "I mean you don't have to worry about anyone else taking my heart. Literally or figuratively."

His smirk faltered, "Just because you're exceedingly brave doesn't mean you're immune to magic, Emma. Even Cora's heart could be crushed."

Emma smiled and opened her mouth but Killian was already talking, his frown had deepened, "This isn't to be taken lightly Emma."

"I'm not taking it lightly! My heart is safe."

"No one's heart is safe with the Crocodile around. I don't care how much his love says he's changed."

Growing frustrated at his inability to understand she turned fully to face him and grabbed his face between her hands, momentarily stunning him.

"My. Heart. Cannot. Be. Taken." Staring into his eyes Emma saw a bubble of hope start to form and the grin she'd fought off earlier came back full force.

A calloused hand ran across the skin covering her heart, "At all?"

"The only person who can take me heart is sitting right in front of me. And even then it's technically a metaphor."

His hand ventured up her neck to rest behind her ear, holding her as though she was precious and breakable. Killian closed his eyes and when he opened them Emma was still sitting in front of him, wearing a slightly bemused expression. "You're real."

Emma laughed softly but stopped abruptly at the look he was giving her.

Scanning his face she offered a confused smile, "What?"

Hesitating for only a moment, Killian leaned forward and kissed her.

This time there was no family, no fear, no confusion. It was just Emma and Killian and the air seemed to spark between them.

Emma responded immediately and slid one hand into his hair and the other down his chest, pulling him closer. She could feel him grin at her enthusiastic response and sucked on his bottom lip in retaliation. It was Emma's turn to smile when he released a groan.

Killian pulled her closer by looping his hook into her jeans and tugging. Emma followed his actions and wound up straddling his thighs as he wrapped both arms around her waist, removing any space that could have been left between them.

Emma sighed into the kiss and Killian took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and take control. He tangled his tongue with hers and deepened the kiss even further. Emma moaned and tugged on his hair causing his hand to tighten reflexively around her hip.

The dizzying sensation he was eliciting made Emma question why she had cut their first kiss short. He was a damn good kisser, and she didn't care how he'd gotten to be so as long as he now only used his skills on her.

Noticing the affect tugging his hair had she scraped her nails against his scalp and a growl emanated from his lips. She broke away with a satisfied grin, gasping for breath.

Killian chased her retreating mouth and nipped lightly at her bottom lip before accepting her space.

Before she'd even had a chance to recover from their kiss his lips were on her neck, lavishing her skin with attention. He sucked on her pulse point and Emma had to bite back the moan threatening to escape. Killian's mouth released her skin and he licked his was down her neck, nipping occasionally.

Paying special attention to her reactions Killian bit down on the skin that connected her neck and shoulder. Emma's hips bucked into his and he smirked into her skin. He retraced his path with soft kisses up to her jaw, working his way across her cheek back to the corner of her mouth.

She kissed him softly before he pulled away and ducked his head into her neck, inhaling deeply.

Emma could feel his breath against her neck as he calmed down. She bit her lip as she met his eyes.

"Hey," she uttered gently.

"'Lo," he smiled tenderly.

Emma stroked her hand down his cheek, "You're real too." Killian chuckled. "Which, for me, is slightly more unbelievable as you were a fictional character a year ago."

"You wound me, lass."

"Shut up."

His hand ran the course of her back: up, down, up, down, up down and Emma relaxed even further into his embrace. "I guess this can be done, huh?"

"Oh, most definitely." She sighed, "Although I always knew kissing you would be doable so really…"

Emma hit his shoulder.

Emma was curled up into Killian's side as his hand ran the length of her arm. She was drawing patterns on his jean-clad thigh with her finger.

"So what now?"

Mulling over his answer Killian sat pensive for a few moments. "Well, as we are not a prince and princess but a _pirate_ and a princess I think we ought to test the waters, so to speak."

"I am _not_ a princess!"

Smirking as her indignant response he guffawed, "Well, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, what would you call yourself?"

"Emma," she retorted stubbornly. "And what do you mean test the waters?"

Killian's tone was light, "Just that we do as you said before. Take this slow. Just because we're one another's True Love," Emma wrinkled her nose and he smiled, "doesn't mean this is going to be rush job." She was still biting her lip when he glanced down at her, "We'll do this land's version of courting, with a bit of my own thrown in from time to time."

"Okay." Emma extended her arm and grabbed his hand, "I can do that. You're right, we don't need to rush or…or…"

"Or run off and get married tomorrow morning."

"Too right."

A roar of laughter erupted from his chest and he eyed her, "I'll try not be too offended by that, darling."

Blinking Emma fumbled for words, "I'm sorry. It's just that…I mean…I'm not…."

"Not to worry," he raised his hook to brush the hair that had fallen into her eyes. "Neither one of us are ready for that. Although," this time Killian's smirk was positively lecherous, "I wouldn't object to consummating our love and agreement on matters."

"Nice try."

"Ah well, I've already told you how much I love challenges. I think you might be the best one yet."

"Shut up," Emma muttered, cheeks flashing red.

Enjoying the responses he elicited Killian smiled, "I'd say we should teach you how to take a compliment, but I rather enjoy making you blush."

His comment only caused the red coloring to deepen and Emma took the opportunity to poke his side.

"Always with the violence!"

"You asked for it," she snorted, cheeks still hot.

Emma settled back into his side and his arm resumed the light sweeping path it had been on moments before. Mulling over the decision in his head, Killian figured there wasn't any harm in asking and there was a more than likely chance she'd say yes, so he cleared his throat to get her attention again.

"In the second stage of this courting business would you consent to have dinner with me tonight?"

Avoiding the question, Emma tilted her head to the side, "What was the first?"

"The kiss, lass." As though it should be obvious, "Stop avoiding the question. Will you join me for dinner?"

Emma was so shocked she almost forgot to respond. It wasn't until she saw the anxiety creeping onto his face that she shook herself out of her reverie.

"Of course!"

His lips cracked into a genuine smile, that Emma felt should be illegal because of the things it did to her insides. "I'll be back here to pick you up at eight."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

A small groan escaped her lips, "Now, now Emma. Don't sound too excited."

"How am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Anything you wear will be fine." He seemed to think for a moment, "Or wear nothing, either one is fine with me."

She ignored his comment, "I hate surprises."

"Stop whining. I'm going to go to a lot of effort to be romantic so you are going to at least pretend to be excited."

Jutting out her lower lip she pouted, "Fine."

Killian nodded, removed his hand from her arm, and then untangled himself from her. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Emma stood up and reached a hand out to grab his arm.

Giving her a look that practically shouted sarcasm, "To get ready for tonight!"

Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek to suppress her grin, "No kiss goodbye?"

His eyes twinkled with mischief, "Why Miss Swan! Are you _propositioning_ me for a kiss?"

Ignoring the insinuation he'd made she smiled hugely, "I believe I am."

"Good."

Killian wrapped his arm around her and wound a hand through her hair, angling her head up to allow him better access to her exquisite mouth. He pulled on her lower lip with his teeth then slipped his tongue in to massage her own with. _How is it this feels like coming home?_

Emma whimpered into his mouth as he teased her tongue and languidly kissed her until she couldn't think straight.

Smirking at the noise of protest she let out Killian brushed his hand across her cheek, "I'll see you tonight, love."

With one final, chaste kiss he exited her apartment, leaving Emma standing in front of the door in a daze. _I can't believe I'm doing this again._


End file.
